


hindsight

by oceanicspirit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: While traveling through the multiverse with Dr. Strange, Wanda finds herself intrigued by a certain alternate reality





	hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of inspired by the plot of Dr. Strange in the Multiverse of Madness. I had a thought of Wanda traveling with him and ends up going through this portal that leads into a alternate reality in which Pietro is alive and Steve and Natasha are together.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used

Wanda knows she has to be careful especially traveling through this portal that leads to certain alternate realities. She carefully follows Dr. Strange as they fly through multidimensions trying to find Nightmare. There’s a portal that she passes that catches her eye, she knows better than to stray from the mission but she couldn’t help it. She stops and this portal emits a warm familial feeling. Wanda steps through the portal and gasps at what she sees. It’s the new Avengers compound but it looks a lot more livelier than it's ever been. She can see cherry blossoms, different types of flowers (some which she can identify as natives of Sokovia, a few picnic tables, and a few hammocks hanging from the trees. She gasps as a familiar silver streak ends up stopping at the front of the compound. A black SUV ends up pulling to the parking lot.

“Looks like I win,” the familiar voice brings her to tears, it’s Pietro.

“You cheated, you don’t have to deal with traffic,” Wanda sees herself coming out of the passenger seat.

Pietro laughs, “But you’re the one that got out of bed a bit late.”

“Shut up,” a blush stains her look alike’s face.

“Don’t mind him doll, you know he likes to tease you.” Bucky comes out of the driver’s seat and wraps an arm around her waist. “He’s just acting like a little shit.”

Pietro grins, “You know it, I’ll try to save you some cake lovebirds.” He dashes into the building leaving the couple alone.

“I’m going to kill him,” Bucky laughs and kisses her forehead, “come on let’s go inside.”

Wanda carefully follows the two while hiding her presence from her own self. 

*****

Wanda spots balloons and party decorations as she enters the compound. She hides in a dark corner as she notices a big crowd. She gasps as Tony and Thor come in with a big birthday cake with a whole lot of candles. 

“Happy Birthday Capsicle,” Tony sings and there at the head of the table is a blushing Steve.

“Tony this is way too many candles on this cake,” Steve slumps in his chair.

“Well it’s a good thing you’ve got help,” tears form in the corner of Wanda’s eyes as Natasha appears. This Natasha is glowing with happiness. 

Steve chuckles, “I don’t know if the two of us can handle the job.”

“Well about a little bit of help,” Pepper enters the room and she’s holding a young child in her arms.

Wanda notices how much this little boy looks so much like Steve but the nose and eyes are definitely Natasha’s. The young girl feels like crying as Steve’s face lights up as Pepper hands him his son and Natasha places a small kiss on the little boy’s head.

“You wanna help your old man blow these candles out James,” Natasha strokes his hair.

“Cake, cake!” James babbles and claps his hands.

“Ready little guy?” Steve counts to three and he, Natasha and little James blow out all the candles and everyone claps. “Good job sport,” Steve kisses his son’s cheeks. 

Wanda spots wedding rings on both Steve and Natasha’s fingers.

“I thought I’d find you here,” she jumps a bit as she hears Stephen’s voice, “I was wondering where you were.”

“Can’t they hear us?”

The doctor turned master of the mystic arts chuckles, “Don’t worry, I set up a spell so they can’t hear nor see us.” He smiles at the sight. “This is a nice universe isn’t?”

Wanda nods, “I thought I’d never see my brother again,” she watches as Pietro offers to feed the young Rogers a slice of cake. “I thought I’d never see Natasha look so happy, nor did I ever thought I’d see her with Steve.”

Stephen nods, “There are a few other universes in which both Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff have ended up together. I would know since I’ve seen them all.” He places a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Come along Miss Maximoff, we have work to do.”

Wanda nods, she looks at the sight one last time and sees her own self now holding baby James with Bucky sitting next to her. She smiles and follows Stephen through the portal he had created.


End file.
